


Don't Let Me Go

by livingforthewrite04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new, M/M, One Shot, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Song fic, don't freak the fuck out on me like some bitch named Nora, hi, i don't know how to tag things, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforthewrite04/pseuds/livingforthewrite04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let me go because I'm tired of sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new. So like.. Don't hate me?

Harry played with the paper in his hand as he toed at the carpet, waiting for Louis to come into the studio room. Harry had wrote a song for Louis and he was terrified that Louis would hate it. He let out a small sigh as he ran over the words again.

 

**Now you are standing there right in front of me. I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe**

Louis always took his breath away. Even when he was just standing there all talking to one of the boys. It was like he always knew Harry was looking at him because Louis' eyes would flicker over to Harry and the both of them would smile.

**All of the sudden these lights are blinding me, I never noticed how bright they would be**

The paparazzi always found them. No matter where they went. He'd tried to take Louis out multiple times and act like his boyfriend instead of just his friend but the paps always found them and they had to act like friends because of management. Harry never thought that he'd fall in love with somebody like Louis and it hurt that he had to keep it hidden.

**I saw in the corner there is a photograph. No doubt in my mind, it's a picture of you. It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass. This bed was never made for two**

"Harry, I've got something to tell you," Louis said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong, Boo?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I-" A sob racked through his body and he flung himself into Harry's open arms.

"You what?" Harry tightened his grip on Louis.

"I slept with Eleanor," the sentence was muffled against his chest but Harry heard it loud and clear.

Harry's grip went slack, "You what."

"Don't make me repeat it, Harry. Please don't-"

Harry released Louis quickly and stared at him in disbelief but the tears running down Louis' face made him believe that his boyfriend had cheated on him.

"You told me she was just a cover-up," Harry said through clenched teeth, trying his hardest to remain calm because he could tell that Louis awful.

"She is, Harry! It didn't mean anything-"

"Then why'd you do it?" Harry's voice raised. "I waited for you all night and I didn't sleep at all because I knew you were out with her. I hated that I couldn't sleep next to you because you were with her. And you fucking slept with her?"

"We were drunk! I-"

"Even drunk, you can tell the difference between a boy and a girl, Louis. And you should definitely tell when someone isn't your boyfriend!"

Harry turned to walk to their room but he felt a small hand grab for him.

"Harry, please don't be mad. I can fix this, I promise," Louis sobbed out.

"Can you, Louis? Can you?" Harry said coldly as he ripped his arm away from Louis' hand.

He heard a loud sob as he slammed the door to their room and he made himself not run back out to him. He laid down in the small twin sized bed, he hated the small bed but it always gave him a reason to snuggle closer to Louis. In his fit of anger, Harry threw a pillow at the wall. There was a quiet thud then the sound of glass shattering. He glanced at where the pillow had landed and there was a photo frame had turned down on the ground next to it. Harry didn't need to get up to know that the picture was of Louis.

**I'll keep my eyes wide open, I'll keep my arms wide open**

Harry and Louis didn't talk much for the next few days after their fight because Louis wasn't around much. He was out with Eleanor because management wanted them to spend a lot of time together so fans would forget about Larry Stylinson. Harry stopped asking Louis where he was going, he already knew. Harry watched as they became more and more distant from each other. He wanted to be able hug his boyfriend again, if that's even what they were anymore. He forced himself to keep his eyes open until Louis came back even if it was unusually late and it always was. Plus, it's not like Louis noticed that Harry was waiting for him every night. He was too drunk or too tired to take in the fact that Harry was waiting up for him, waiting for him to fall back into his arms.

**Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go. Because I'm tired of being alone. Don't let me, don't let me go. Because I'm tired of feeling alone**

Harry hated sleeping by himself. He wanted to cuddle with Louis. But he wasn't even sure if Louis wanted him around anymore. He didn't want to let Louis go but the last few weeks had shown him that maybe Louis wanted to let him go. Tears burned in his eyes as he shoved his head into the pillow to muffle his sobs. He didn't want to feel so alone anymore.

**I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star. I caught one and it burned a hole on my hand, oh**

"Mum, I'm nervous," Harry said.

"You'll do fine, sweetheart," Anne pressed a kiss to his son's temple.

"Yeah, H! You'll do great!" Gemma said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, guys," Harry smiled as some of the butterflies washed away.

They walked through the line a little more and he felt someone touch his shoulder. Harry turned to find a boy with floppy hair and blue eyes smiling shyly to him.

"Hi?"

"Hi. I'm Louis."

"Harry."

"This is really weird but can I get your autograph?"

"Why? I'm not famous," Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you look like you're going to be someday," Louis' smile widened.

"Um, sure."

Harry took the paper and wrote his name like he always did for school. Louis smiled as he took the piece of paper back and folded it neatly to put it in his pocket.

"Don't forget about me, Harry. Bring me back a star."

Louis winked at him as he walked away and Harry was left wondering what he meant by that and how in the world anybody could ever forget someone like Louis.

**Seems like these days I watch you from afar. Just trying to make you understand. I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah**

"Just go talk to him," Niall said.

"It's not that easy, Nialler," Harry muttered.

"Sure it is," Zayn chimed in. "Just tell you miss him."

"I can't. He's with Eleanor now."

"You never know, Haz," Niall shrugged as he ran to catch up with Liam and Louis who were waiting to go on stage.

"Come on," Zayn smiled as he threw his arm around Harry to lead him on stage.

Harry watched Louis sing his solo in one of their songs on stage and he couldn't help but miss him. He missed when Louis would make fun of him but then say he was joking to tell Harry that he loved him. He missed kissing Louis and how when they held hands they fit perfectly together. He let out a small sigh as he plastered on a fake smile and he began his verse. All he wanted was for Louis to understand what he was feeling. It hurt him so much when he found out that Louis had slept with his fake girlfriend. He missed Louis terribly and all he wanted was to have Louis back in his arms.

 

Harry finished going over the words again as he heard a knock on the door. He breathed in deeply as he walked to go open the door. He had told Liam to have Louis meet him in the studio room because he was tired of the distance between him and Louis. Harry close his eyes before letting out a sigh as he opened the door. Louis' back was to him for a moment but Harry's breath was still taken away from him. He was in dark green pants rolled up at the ankles and a plain white t-shirt and when he turned toward Harry, his smile faltered.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Liam told me Simon wanted to see me," Louis said in a perky voice.

"Yeah, um, I told Liam that I wanted to talk to you alone," Harry scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh. You didn't have to lie. I would've came to talk to you."

"I know. Um-"

His statement was cut off by the shrill ringing of a phone and Louis got an apologetic look on his face. He looked at the screen and he answered it.

"Hey, El!" Louis smiled widely and Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. "Yeah, yeah, I'm free. Sure!"

Harry turned away from him, fighting tears. He wanted to fix things with Louis again and he was losing his chance again to Eleanor. The same person he'd lost Louis to in the first place.

"Actually, El. I'm busy right now. Yeah, I'll call you later."

Harry turned back around to Louis and saw him putting his phone back in his pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to hang out with your girlfriend?"

"Just a friend," Louis clarified. "Besides some people are more important than others."

He gave Harry a half-smile as he looked up at him. Harry nodded at him, "It's really lame but I, um, wrote something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I, um, wanted to sing it for you?"

"Assuming in the studio room?"

"Yeah," he said, toeing at the carpet again.

Louis pushed past Harry to walk into the room to go sit with the sound guy. He gave Harry a thumbs up and hits a button, "C'mon, Curly. Sing for me."

Harry let out a sigh as he shut the door and walked toward the microphone to pick up his piece of paper. Harry breathed deeply. For Louis, he thought and he nodded so the music would start.

"Now you were standing right in front of me," Harry started off slow and a tad shyly. "I hold on it's getting hard to breath. All of the sudden these lights are blinding me. I never noticed how bright they would be."

Harry began to grow courage as he lost himself in his words, "I saw in the corner there is a photograph. No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you. It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass. This bed was never made for two. I'll keep my eyes wide open. I'll keep my arms wide open."

All nerves went away and Louis watched as Harry's face scrunched up his concentration because that's just what Harry does when he grows so into a song. Louis was somewhat surprised by the passion that Harry held in next line that fell from his lips.

"Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go. Because I'm tired of feeling alone. Don't let me, don't let me go because I'm tired of feeling alone."

Louis thought that Harry didn't deserve to be left alone and he grew angry at whoever had let him feel like he was alone.

"I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star. I caught and it burned a hole in my hand, oh," Louis' anger grew into shock he realized that it's him that left Harry alone. "Seems like these days I watch you from afar, trying to make you understand. I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah."

It was Louis who made Harry so sad because Louis had slept with Eleanor. It was an accident. He was drunk and angry at management for making him have a fake girlfriend when all he really wanted was Harry. He was so drunk he half thought it was Harry, the other half didn't care anymore. He listened to the rest of Harry's song more intently now that he knew it was about him.

"Don't let me go," Harry held the note a little and his face let go of all it's concentration. "Because I'm tired of sleeping alone."

Harry's song was about Louis and he was the reason Harry had been so distant from the band recently. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up to find Harry looking at him, biting his lip. He was waiting for some sort of reaction out of Louis so he blindly ran out of the sound booth toward Harry. Harry opened his arms just in time to have Louis fall into them.

"Haz, I'm so sorry," Louis sobbed into him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ever make you feel like that. I missed you. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Boo," Harry murmured in Louis' soft fringe.

"Yes, I am. I don't deserve you. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Harry held Louis closer and Harry felt happy to have the older boy in his arms again.

"I won't let you go, Harry. I never did. I never will, okay? You're mine forever, okay. Only mine."

"Only yours, Louis," Harry smiled. "Only yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> ♥Sophie


End file.
